Staking the Claim II
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Jason is still determined to get Percy. Though what if he gets more than he bargains for? Jason/Nico/Percy, slashy threesome


PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || Staking the Claim II || PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Staking the Claim II – Having Two Possessive Pricks

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, marking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, established relationship, rimming

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (past), Jason/Piper (past), Leo/Piper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase

Summary: Fourth place in my sequel-poll! The relationships at camp change some more and Jason is very damn sure he has to get what he wants most. He gets more than he bargains for.

**Staking the Claim II**

_Having Two Possessive Pricks_

Percy Jackson was a damn tease.

That was the only thought whirling around in Jason's head. The beautiful Sea Prince was walking around camp with low-cut shirts, proudly showing the tramp stamp on his lower back. The elegantly swung letters, only one name. Nico di Angelo. Taunting Jason, showing him that this beauty didn't belong to him. The blonde bit his lips and stood up, storming over to the training area, hoping to find someone to spare with. Normally he would do that with his best friend, but Leo was on a romantic weekend trip with Piper, visiting her father, who was busy with a movie in Paris.

"Great. The one person I don't want to spare with", muttered the son of Jupiter darkly.

"Excuse me?", grunted Nico irritated and stared at him. "I'm training here, if that's bothering you, then you are free to leave and get lost."

"Oh, I thought fucking Percy would be your new favorite training", growled the blonde.

The two boys edged closer, until they were practically nose to nose. And then their swords clashed against each other, sparks flying at the intensity. The two kept fighting, until the sweat made their clothes cling to their bodies, both panting hard, not one of them ready to give up.

"You know what", started Nico in a taunting voice. "Percy's hole is so tight that it's nearly suffocating my cock whenever I fuck him."

"Shut up", screamed the Roman enraged and lunged at him.

The Ghost Prince dodged him and smirked wickedly up at him.

"And I fuck him two times each day. At least. Because he's such a horny, little bitch", continued the half-Italian. "He's so greedy for cock, it's unbelievable. Always begging for more."

"I said shut up!", repeated Jason, rain coming down hard on them.

The blonde suddenly jumped him, bringing them both down hard, crashing against the muddy ground. Clouded, blue eyes stared down into Tartarus brown ones. And then their lips crashed together in an angry, heated kiss, hands gripping each other's shoulders in a bruising manner.

"I saw Jason coming in here and since Nico was training, I though it wasn't a good idea to leave them without a warden, I thought I should get y-", Annabeth's voice broke at the end.

A sword hit the ground and the two boys broke off, both their heads turning to look at the entrance of the area, where Annabeth and Percy were standing. The son of Poseidon glared at them unbelieving, Riptide laying next to him. Before anyone could say a word, the Sea Prince ran off.

"Great", grunted the daughter of Athena angered. "You two are such assholes! How much time had he spend worrying that you two won't ever get along and now you start making out? Go after him and fix that, or else I am going to break your fucking dicks, because that seems to be the body part with which you prefer to think these days! Go!"

The blonde pointed the way their friend had just stormed off to and Jason and Nico nodded obediently, both standing up and hurrying after the Sea Prince, trying to not look at each other.

"Why did you kiss me, asshole?", hissed the son of Hades as they reached the Poseidon cabin.

It was empty. They kept going, changing direction to look at the dining hall.

"I don't know, I wanted you to shut up", growled the son of Jupiter annoyed.

"And the first thing that came to your mind to shut me up was kissing me?"

The dining hall was empty, too. Without having to think about it, they both headed over to the lake.

"You asshole turned me on with all that stupid talking, okay?", confessed the blonde awkwardly and glared sideways at the half-Italian. "Imagining how Percy lays beneath you, writhing in pleasure and begging you to fuck him hard made me hard!"

Nico stumbled at that confession and stared wide-eyed at the son of Jupiter.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Grace?", grunted the son of Hades.

"Oh please", snorted the Roman. "You kissed me back. Don't try to deny it. It would make you hard to think about my cock pondering Percy's ass, too."

"Shit", whispered the half-Italian with a blush, shifting some to hide his half-erect cock.

"See", snickered Jason arrogantly. "You're just as perverted as I am."

"So glad I'm at least the main act in your phantasies", spat another voice.

The two yelped a bit and turned to look at the pouting son of Poseidon sitting at the beach, glaring up at them. Jason and Nico shifted under the angry glare and sat down in front of the Sea Prince.

"You are", whispered the son of Hades, caressing the smaller boy's cheek. "I love you and you know that. But I... uh... I don't know why, but imagining Jason bending you over... Ever since we got together and you told me so explicitly about how he pressed you into the mattress to have his way with you... I can't get those pictures out of my head..."

"He started talking about how tight you are and what a begging bitch you are and I kept thinking about how you spread your legs for him and how he fucks you hard and...", muttered Jason.

"What a tight, begging bitch I am?", grunted Percy with a glare.

"Uh... it slipped me", yelped the Ghost Prince flustered.

"So what does that mean? How does that involve the two of you making out behind my back?"

"Okay", sighed the blonde and ruffled his hair. "So maybe your tight ass isn't the only thing that gets me hard when it comes to that phantasy. Maybe I would like to fuck Nico while he fucks you."

"Okay, that was new", coughed the son of Hades, his blush deepening.

A blush spread over the Sea Prince's cheeks and he licked his lips.

"Okay, that is... hot...", muttered the son of Poseidon and gulped, gripping both boy's necks. "You think we can cross the 'hate' in your love-hate-relationship and... you know..."

"And try it?", suggested the blonde, slowly leaning in to kiss the Sea Prince.

Nico growled possessively, one arm wandering around his boyfriend's waist, the other sneaking over to the blonde's neck, pulling the two apart to crash his own lips against Jason's. Six hands roamed around, pulling at their clothes, they didn't even know themselves who was undressing who, but it resulted in three naked heroes on the beach.

"So", whispered Percy, one of the boys sucking on each side of his neck. "How are we doing this?"

"I want you", growled the half-Italian, pressing two fingers down on Jason's lips as the Roman started to protest. "I want you to suck me off while Jason fucks your tight ass."

The blonde smirked, his tongue darting out to lick Nico's fingers, sucking at them until they were covered in saliva. The blue-eyed teen guided the dripping fingers down to Percy's ass.

"Would you do me the honor to prepare that 'greedy hole' for me?"

"It would be my pleasure", smirked the half-Italian, leaning over to kiss Jason again.

Percy between them moaned as his boyfriend entered him, gripping the two hard cocks in front of him, stroking them while the other Greek hero worked his entrance.

"Fuck", mewed the Sea Prince and closed his eyes in bliss.

The son of Poseidon leaned down, switching between the two cocks, licking and sucking them both while the two boys were still kissing each other over him.

"See", breathed the half-Italian against the Roman's lips. "I told you he's greedy for cock. He loves having one down his throat, or up his ass. And I'm sure he can't wait to get both at the same time."

"Oh believe me, I can't wait for that either", murmured Jason, patting Percy's head.

The boy beneath them gave a pitiful whine and focused solemnly on Nico's member.

"I think that's Percy's subtle way of telling us that he wants to get started", chuckled the Ghost Prince and removed his fingers from his boyfriend's entrance. "Go on and fuck him."

He buried his hands in the black silken hair of the Sea Prince, pushing him closer to his crotch, while the blonde positioned himself at Percy's backside. Jason gripped the teen's waist and pushed into the tightness he had wished to claim since he first laid eyes on the Greek hero.

"Oh gods, you're right", moaned Jason and closed his eyes. "He's so fucking tight."

"I know", smirked Nico and leaned back, enjoying the cunning tongue of his lover around his dick.

The blonde slid one hand around the Sea Prince's waist to jerk him off, but the son of Poseidon swatted his hand away and grunted, lifting his head for a second to talk.

"I don't want to cum yet. I want you to cum, as deep inside of my ass as possible, and I want Nico's cum down my throat", growled the green-eyed demi-god determined.

"As you wish, my Sea Prince", smiled Jason and thrust harder. "I'm going to fill you."

"He's so hot when he wants something", moaned Nico and buckled his hips to get more attention.

"A real greedy bitch, just as you said", hissed the blonde blissfully.

"I want to savor your taste on my tongue, Nico", purred the son of Poseidon and placed little cat licks on the cock in front of him. "And then I want you to fuck me, because I want both your cum up my ass and I want so see how Jason fucks you while you're inside of me."

"Shit, you know what you want, Perce", moaned Jason and came hard.

He pressed up against the smaller teen's ass and pumped his cum into his lover. Moaning at the feeling of the warmth within him, the Sea Prince wrapped his lips around the olive-skinned member once again, his moans sending pleasurable vibrations through Nico's body, until the half-Italian came and shot his load down Percy's throat. The son of Poseidon gulped it down hungrily.

"That was amazing", panted Jason and wanted to pull out again.

But the Sea Prince clenched down around him, stimulating his slowly deflating cock with the special friction, tightening and loosening to get him hard again, sucking Nico's cock all the while to make him hard again, too. Both his lovers moaned lustfully at that.

"I think he is in a real hurry for the second round", commented the half-Italian with a groan.

Being horny teenagers and getting treated by Percy resulted in both of them being halfway hard again soon enough. Jason licked his lips eagerly and stared down at the two other boys.

"Turn around", growled the son of Jupiter demandingly.

Percy made attempts to do so, but the blonde held him in place, waving his fingers warningly.

"Not you", chided Jason and looked over at Nico. "You."

"What?", snorted the brown-eyed demi-god confused.

"Turn around. I want Percy to prepare you for me", purred the blonde with a smirk. "With his cunning tongue. It worked your cock so nicely, I want to see it working your asshole."

Both his lovers blushed at that, though the green-eyed half-blood licked his lips giddily.

"I want to try that! Please do it, Nico", begged the son of Poseidon hungrily.

Nico sighed in defeat and sat down on all fours, presenting his ass to his boyfriend. The Sea Prince parted the olive-skinned cheeks to get access to the other boy's puckered entrance. A pink tongue circled the sensitive muscle ring, making the Ghost Prince moan in surprise.

"I think you can do better than that, Perce", purred the son of Jupiter. "Put it in, the whole way."

Percy mewed and obeyed, thrusting his tongue into the tightness in front of him, giving his boyfriend's hole a French-kiss. Thrusting deeper, licking the half-Italian's walls greedily. Feeling the cock up his ass hardening completely at the show they put up.

"Fuck, your tongue is really cunning, Perce", moaned Nico and fisted the grass beneath him.

"I think that's enough. And now come here, Neeks", growled the blonde huskily with half-lid eyes. "I think this hole here wants you. And I want your hole."

"Don't call me Neeks, Jerkson", warned the half-Italian and crawled around his boyfriend.

The Roman pulled his by now hard cock out of the hole still clenching down on him. Percy clenched down hard, wanting the cum inside of him, and turned over onto his back. The olive-skinned demi-god sat down between his Sea Prince's spread legs, his member hard again after his boyfriend's special treatment. The tip of his cock pushed against the tightly clenched hole, which loosened again for him, a bit of cum oozing out of it as the son of Hades slid inside.

"Your cum is a good lubrication", grunted Nico and buried his cock slowly inside his lover's ass.

"I'm sure it is", hummed the blonde and sat down behind him, parting the half-Italian's cheeks.

The Ghost Prince gulped nervously as he felt the other at his entrance.

"Be good to him", purred Percy beneath them and tilted his head. "It's his first time."

"What?", grunted Jason wide-eyed and stared from one of his lovers to the other. "You really never let Percy get a piece of your ass? My, you're mean, Neeks."

"Shut up, Jerkson", hissed Nico. "Besides, Percy is way too greedy to get a cock up his own ass to even think about switching roles. And now get it over with."

"Get it over with?", chuckled the blonde and slowly pushed into the welcoming heat.

All three of them moaned heatedly once Nico and Jason were both seated balls-deep within their respective hole. They started thrusting at the same time, steadily building a hard and animalistic rhythm. Percy wrapped his arms around the Ghost Prince's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss, while the son of Hades jerked his lover off. Since the Sea Prince had waited the longest, he was the first to cum, his orgasm causing his muscles to tighten around Nico's cock. The brown-eyed demi-god had always had a hard time resisting this tightness, thus ejaculating deep within his boyfriend. The chain reaction led to Jason's second orgasm, too. Nico yelped in surprise as the blonde came within him. The three spend boys collapsed on the grass in a heap of limbs.

"Good gods, that was wow", moaned Nico and spread his arms out.

Jason and Percy cuddled close to him, resting their heads on the half-Italian's chest. Olive-skinned hands wandered down to the boys lower backs, a tickling sensation erupting there.

"What was that?", grunted the son of Jupiter confused and sneaked a peek at Percy's backside.

Sky-blue eyes widened in surprise as his own name appeared above Nico's. He nearly dislocated his neck, trying to see his own lower back, where the names of his two new lovers were written now.

"Possessive much, di Angelo?", grinned the Sky Prince teasingly.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach, showing the other boys his own lower back. Percy giggled lightly and traced the letters of his name before laying down next to Nico, his head leaned against the olive-skinned shoulder.

"I like your way of thinking, Neeks", smirked Jason and slapped both his lovers' asses before slumping down on the Ghost Prince's other side, one arm wrapped around both their shoulders.

"Call me Neeks one more time and you will regret it tonight", threatened Nico darkly.

"Promises, promises, all only promises", chuckled the blonde and kissed the half-Italian.

The Sea Prince took over, first kissing his Ghost Prince and then his Sky Prince, smiling happily.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
